Fighting Fire
by PoseidonsMostPowerfullSon
Summary: Just a little story about the night before the 7 return to Camp Half-Blood. Each character will have their own point of views. Cover Image by Viria


Fighting Fire

Alright, technically I should be asleep right now, but honestly, between you and me, I've started getting night terrors. Of course it's about Tartarus, I mean what else would keep me up. I'm not saying that I'm scared of nothing, but well, no actually I'm not scared of most things. I even have a list of what I am scared of, number 1 would definately be losing Annabeth. She's the best thing that ever happened to me. 2 Is of losing Mom and Paul. Those guys have been nothing but kind and caring to me, It's been 18 months since I last saw them. I can't even begin to imagine what kind of hell I put them through while I was gone, number 3 is Tartarus. Not gonna explain what happened in there.

I was Standing on the deck of the ship looking down at a lightless Camp Half-Blood. We'd got in around 3am but nobody was awake. we docked the ship and went to bed. No point in going and waking everyone up just so they can see how battered and tired we were. I couldn't thank Nico and Reyna enough, stopping a war between the two of them must have been tough. But they pulled it off. I don't think I could handle fighting anyone or thing at this moment. A light flashed on in the big house. I suddenly thought about Chiron. I would love to see him again. I took a peek over the railing and saw that the light was now off. as long as nobody saw us just yet, that was just fine with me. I turned on the spot and relished in the cool air blowing softly over my skin, the slight ocean smell that was coming along with it. My hair flew into my eyes. I let it stay there for a second. That would be one of the first things I do when I don't look like I belong in the Underworld, get a haircut. Annabeth always told me that my hair was to long and I never believed her until now. I had the sudden urge to swim. I looked around me and saw that no-one else was around. I turned on the spot and jumped over the side railing and landing in the sea. I instantly felt energised. I liked feeling like this. Not because I felt powerful. I felt free, free of all restraints, free of all leadership. Free to do what I wanted to do. I wished Annabeth could breath underwater, that way I could build her a palace. She would be my Queen and I would be her King. I know that sounds girly, but I don't care. That is what I want, but if I told Annabeth this, she would laugh in my face, not a cruel, mean laugh, but a kind laugh. She'd look at me and call me a "Seaweed Brain" and then proceed to tell me that she'll be happy as long as we'er together. I'd get a goofy smile on my face and imediatly forget the idea. I gave a small smile. I couldn't wait to get everything back together the way it was. With the exception of the Roman Demigods. I started swimming around talking to Fish, Sharks and Dolphins. I was enjoying myself. The first time I had without Annabeth being around. I started swimming faster and deeper. When I reached the bottom of the bay, I stood and looked up. I swam as fast as I could. When I broke the surface, I flew into the air. I had a few seconds to look at the Argo II. I relized that there was someone else awake on the ship. She was looking down at me. I came up to the surface again but this time, instead of falling into the water again, I rose upwards. Unsteadily at first. I looked down to see that the water was making a chair-like lift. It kept pushing me upwards until I was at the same height as the deck. Jumping onto the deck and face-planting defninatly wasn't what I planned to do. Getting up, I inspected myself. No new scratches. Turning my head to look at the stern of the ship, I was surprised to see Annabeth. She was leaning up against the hand railing that I had previously leaned on also. I crept up on her, careful not to make a sound. I got closer and closer. I was almost there when i stepped on a creaky wooden plank. She heard me but didn't move, so I slipped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"What where you doing down there?" she asked. She turned around and glared at me. "Your meant to be in bed right now"

"Hey, hey, so are you" I attempted a smile. She gave a small laugh.

"I s'pose so. You still didn't answer my question." she said while raising an eyebrow. I looked into her grey eyes. When she wanted, they were as stoney and cold as thunder storm clouds, but right now they held concern and worry.

"Yeah, yeah it's all fine. I was just swimming." She nodded and we went into a comfortable silence. And, just like that, I knew that no matter how much we fought each other, how much we fight for our survival, that I didn't want this to change. The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them,

"Annabeth, I love you"


End file.
